Love Me, Doctor!
by MissTeak
Summary: AU. Sagara Sanosuke, 24, doctor. Takani Megumi, 25, doctor. Throw in Seta Soujirou, 17, voluntary worker. Watch sparks fly at the hospital! For all those who like things sweet, sexy, and funny.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you are a sucker for sweet, funny fics, here's one for you! Enjoy the story, read and review! Megumi and Sanosuke are both doctors in this ficcy!

**Title: Love Me, Doctor!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ohayou, Sagara-sensei. Yoroshiku."

"Ohayou, Takani-sensei." Sanosuke replied as Megumi entered the doctor's office.

_Funny, she's not her usual self. Just what's wrong with the fox? _Sanosuke wondered, putting down his patient's file to steal a glance at his girlfriend's face.

She caught him looking, and returned his questioning look with one of her trademark dirty looks.

Megumi opened the cabinet containing all the documents of the patients on the 5th floor and started to sort out those of her charges, until-

"Eeeek! Let go of me, you baka-tori!"

"No," Sano whispered in her ear, sending shudders down her spine. "Not until you tell me why you're acting weird today."

Pushing his hands off her waist, Megumi whacked Sano on the chest.

"You want to know why I am pissed off? Well, let me tell you. I am pissed off at you! At you and your GOOD ideas!"

"What did I do this time round?" His tone was annoyingly patient.

"You! You have the nerve to recommend to Genzai-sensei to transfer me from ER to the paediatric ward! Just because he is your uncle, it doesn't mean that you can just go around altering my lifestyle."

"I want to see you day and night. Is there anything wrong with wanting that?" Sano asked sensually, before putting on that puppy dog face that Megumi could never resist.

"Bu-But, I am already hated by all the nurses in the entire hospital ever since I started going out with you! Even Kamatari has stopped treating me to cookies!" Megumi protested. "I'll be assassinated next!"

"Aha, so it boils down to me being too hot, eh?"

"Why, you obnoxio-" Megumi began before Sanosuke's hand found its way under her skirt. "Aa…Ah…Sano…Baka! N-not here…"

"Never mind, you'll be changing out soon. Just a minute, Love."

It wasn't long before Megumi was covering her mouth with her hands to mask the sounds that she never wanted the nurses and patients to hear, while Sano smirked and asked in a too-polite-for-comfort tone.

"I look forward to a VERY GOOD working relationship with you, Takani-sensei."

* * *

Megumi straightened her doctor's garb and checked her hair once more. _I really can't stay angry at the man for long,_ She smiled. _One touch from him and I turn into putty._

Sagara Sanosuke and Takani Megumi had been together for 2 years already, ever since the day Megumi caught Sanosuke gambling with the patients and turning an entire ward into a gambling den on her first day of work. She was about to report him to Sagara-sensei, the head doctor, when she discovered (to her absolute horror) that the man she was holding on to by the necktie was Sagara-sensei himself.

And from there on, it had been a relationship filled with fun, passion, bickers and –er-hem- great sex.

Clearing her throat, she pushed open the door to Ward 5A, ready to greet her patients with a cheery "Ohayou, minna!"…

"Ohayo-" Megumi began, before a small blue blur that reminded her of Sonic the hedgehog crashed into her, knocking the wind out of her and sending her reeling backwards.

Megumi squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for herself to hit the ground and the hysterical laughter of the children…

The fall never came.

"Are you OK. Sensei?"

Megumi looked up into the face of her saviour. A young boy who looks around 17, with an award-winning smile that could easily be placed in a toothpaste ad.

"H-Hai, I am OK. Thank you. You're?"

"Soujirou. As I can see, you're Takani Megumi sensei." Smile.

"Hai. Yoroshiku, Soujirou-kun."

"Kochira koso!" Smile. "Suzume-chan? Aren't you going to say sorry to pretty sensei?"

"I'm sorwee, sensei." Sonic the hedgehog aka Suzume-chan apologized, melting Megumi's heart with her adorable face.

"It's ok, Suzume-chan. Just don't do it next time, ok?" Megumi smiled, patting the little girl on the head.

"Will you be in charge of this ward, Takani-sensei?" Soujirou asked.

"Yes, I will be." Megumi answered. _What a pretty boy…Just look at that smile of his!_

"Great! I am here for voluntary work for the summer! Pity summer's ending in a week…I'd love to work more with a dedicated doctor like you." Once again, that smile.

"Seta! What are you doing, chatting on the job? You're here to do community work, not chit-chat!" Sano's voice boomed behind them, startling Megumi. "Get back to your work."

"It's alrig-" Megumi began to explain.

"Sumimasen, Sagara-sensei." Soujirou bowed respectfully, turning his attention back to the children of Ward 5A.

Megumi stepped forward and gripped Soujirou by his arm, her face wearing an apologetic look. "Gomen ne, Soujirou-kun."

"It's OK, Takani-sensei. I think Sagara-sensei just dislikes me."

"Bu-But…" Megumi was shocked. Sano was always nice to people, too nice in fact. This was the first time she had ever seen a display of hostility from him.

"Sagara-sensei?" A young voluntary worker, Tsubame, called out.

"Ohayou, Tsubame! I hope 5C isn't giving any trouble…"

Megumi watched the interaction between Sano and Tsubame in confusion.

_He's so nice to this voluntary worker…why not Soujirou?_

* * *

That night at Sanosuke's apartment… (more specifically, on his bed…)

"You've got to admit, its not everyday that you see such a pretty boy." Megumi said, pulling up the covers around herself as she sat up. "He looks good enough to be scouted by a modeling agency!"

Sanosuke was silent, before he bolted up, a fire burning strong in his eyes.

"Who.Is.Prettier? Me or him?"

"HUH?"

Megumi laughed aloud, whacking Sano over the head with a pillow. "You're crazy, Sagara! But he's really a good kid! He's helpful, polite and very popular among the children."

"I have to say this. Listen up, Megumi." Sanosuke said in a serious tone that quietened Megumi.

"That kid harbors impure intentions towards you."

Time seemed to have stopped, as Sano's face turned into one of triumph, expecting Megumi to throw herself into his embrace, crying about how foolish she was to not have noticed it sooner. Little did he prepare himself for what was about to come.

Megumi's stunned expression. Still stunned expression.

Until…A snort of laughter. Followed by hysterical laughter that sent her curling up into a ball on his bed, her slender frame wracking with the bouts of laughter.

"What are you laughing about! I am serious! You're always so popular with men!"

"You're seriously joking. He's only 17! And I am 25!" Megumi laughed, still not getting over Sanosuke's absurd statement. "As for you, you're 24! Stop putting these ridiculous thoughts into your brain!"

"He's going to push you down one day onto those hospital sofas and have his way with you!" Sanosuke yelled. "I-I know becau-"

"That's exactly what you did to me." Megumi finished. "Hello, Sano? I am not that easy when it comes to men!"

"So it's only me?" He enquired, the little boy in him begging for assurance.

"Yes, Yes, Yes." Megumi kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh, Megumi?"

"Yes?"

"I have something for you." With that, Sanosuke took out a mini-Sano doll and placed it in Megumi's palm. "Keep that with you at all times, so you'll always think of me."

"That's so cute! Did you make it yourself? Thank you, Sano!"

"Yeah…I have a mini-Megumi too!"

"What's mini-Megumi wearing?"

"A Burberry Trenchcoat."

"Under it?"

"Nothing."

"You HENTAI BAKA!" Megumi screamed and laughed as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"I haven't had time to make lingerie for mini-Meg!"

"I love you, Sanosuke."

"I love you too, Megumi."

They lay together for a while, before Sano spoke up.

"Megumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do it again?"

"No, Sano. We're both working tomorrow morning!"

"Just a short one?"

"No." Megumi replied before she caught his look of disappointment. "Aaah! I give up. One more time only. I mean it!"

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: There you have it! The first chappie of **Love Me, Doctor! **Hope you guys had fun reading. Keep those reviews coming in so I know whether I should continue with it. The story will end in the next chappie. Till then, take care!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A BEEEEEEEG Thank You to all who reviewed! Here's chapter 2 of **Love Me, Doctor! **

**Title: Love Me, Doctor!**

**Chapter 2**

_

* * *

Just why on earth is he so worried over Soujirou?_ Megumi thought as she stood at the rooftop of the hospital, playing with the mini-Sano figure._ He's just like a big baby himself…needing so much love and assurance. "Think of me at all times"…Is it possible to be so loved by such a good man? I never thought I could ever find someone who loves me like he does…_ Megumi thought as she stood at the rooftop of the hospital, playing with the mini-Sano figure. 

"Takani-sensei-------!"

Megumi yelped in surprise as someone yelled her name from behind, dropping the mini-Sano she was clutching in her hand.

"Ahh! It's you, Soujirou-kun." Megumi, still shocked from Soujirou's over-enthusiastic greeting, greeted.

"Yup!" He once again flashed that smile, until his eyes followed hers to see that mini-Sano doll lying at her feet.

"What's this?" He bent down, picking the figure up. "Wait a minute…isn't this Sagara-sensei?"

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Better to have one person less to know about our relationship._

"Soujirou-kun?" Megumi said meekly. "You see…I have a crush on Sagara-sensei..but…but he's too popular with the nurses..so..so I don't think it's ever possible…"

"You're really a very lovable lady, Takani-sensei." Soujirou said seriously. "Rest assured, I won't tell anyone that you like Sagara-sensei."

"OK!"

"On one condition though."

"What's that?" Megumi asked warily, staring into Soujirou's face for any signs.

"You have to make a mini-Soujirou toy for me." He smiled cheekily. "It's simply so cute!"

_Damn it._

"I am looking forward to receiving it from you, Takani-sensei." Soujirou said in a trying-hard-to-sound-sensual voice, almost making Megumi laugh from the way it came out from a teenage boy. Followed by THAT smile.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. How am I going to make one? But how can I reject the smile of an angel?_

* * *

In the doctor's office… 

"You're really not going to help me make it, right?" Megumi said in a defeated tone that carried underlying tones of whining, trying her best to change Sano's mind.

"That. Goes. Without. Saying." Sanosuke crossed his arms and fixed his eyes on the "Aku" coffee mug on his desk. "Look, Megumi. It's just exactly like what I told you, right?"

"Huh?"

"That stupid brat likes you! That's why he's asking for such things from you."

"That's not the case, he likes it because it's cute!" Megumi retorted. "I mean, he's still a teen right? It makes sense that he'd like such things!"

"That idiot of a brat is just pretending." Sanosuke muttered under his breath.

"Don't say such mean things about him! He saved me once and has been a great help!" Megumi defended. "Especially ever since YOU transferred me to the paediatric ward, I have been feeling really uneasy with the job change. If it hadn't been for Soujirou-kun helping me out with Ward 5A, I couldn't have managed!"

"Why are you so defensive of that br-"

"It's all your fault, isn't it, Sagara-sensei?" Megumi yelled, her voice growing as she became more agitated. "This is all because of you transferring me without my knowledge and against my wishes!"

"What the-"

"And just stop insulting the poor boy!" She added.

"You're totally blinded by that oh-so-perfect prissy smile of that little gay-boy!"

"I trust him!"

With that, the two of them turned away from each other, both fuming.

* * *

Later that day… 

"Wahhhhhhhhhh---!"

"Hush, hush. Your mother will be here soon, just stop crying and wait for her." Megumi knelt beside a wailing toddler, patting his head awkwardly. _How on earth can I get him to stop…?_

"Takani-sensei!"

"Soujirou-kun!"

"Look, I've got toys here!" He tilted his head towards the bundle of toys in his arms. "Why not we go to the playroom and wait for Mama there?"

The toddler, obviously pleased by the variety of toys with Soujirou, gave a watery grin and followed him to the playroom.

Megumi stood up, shaking her head to clear it of the toddler's wails, saw Sanosuke hiding behind the wall, watching them.

Their gazes met, and Megumi did something that she hasn't done in years.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

Of course, this left behind a very shocked and jealous Sanosuke.

* * *

"Takani-sensei, tomorrow will be my final day of voluntary work." Soujirou said as they strolled down the corridor of the hospital, having just sent the toddler off. 

"I see. I hope you've learned new things at the hospital?" Megumi couldn't help but feel a teeny bit disappointed.

"Yeah." Soujirou replied. "I will miss you so much, Takani-sensei."

_What did he just say? That tone didn't exactly sound very normal…Oh Heck! I am turning paranoid like the baka-Sano._

"As will I, Soujirou-kun."

"Chatting again during work hours, I see." Came the all too familiar, authoritative voice of Sagara Sanosuke.

"You're mistaken, Sagara-sensei. I was the one who initiated conversation with Takani-sensei." Soujirou explained with his trademark smile. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, so I'm thanking Takani-sensei for all the invaluable guidance she gave me during this period."

"Exactly! He's just thanking me and saying goodbye! If anything goes wrong I'll take full responsibility." Megumi added with a glare at Sanosuke. "Let's go, Soujirou-kun."

With that, Megumi led Soujirou away by the arm, not noticing the smile that Soujirou gave to Sanosuke as they walked away.

"Oh. Takani-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to show you tonight. Can you meet me in the voluntary workers' lounge after work today?"

* * *

That night… 

Opening the door to the lounge, Megumi asked, "Soujirou-kun?"

"I am right here, Takani-sensei." Soujirou greeted from the couch he was sitting on, his mouth turned up in the usual smile of his. "Come sit here."

"So what is that you want to show me?" Megumi smiled, walking over.

"You like Sagara-sensei, don't you, Takani-sensei?" Soujirou said flatly, more of a statement than a question. "It seems to me that Sagara-sensei likes you a lot too."

"Why are you…?"

"Just like how I like you too, Takani-sensei."

"Wha-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Megumi found Soujirou's lips pressed hard to hers, while his hands placed themselves on each side of her shoulder and pushed her down onto the couch, lying underneath him. His hands were quick to grab hers, pressing down hard so that she could not even struggle much.

"What..What are you doing! Soujirou-kun! Let go of me! Is this some kind of joke?"

"What makes you think this is a joke, Megumi?"

_He called me by my name…_

"I have liked you ever since I first saw you in Ward 5A, Megumi."

_Stop calling me Megumi!_

"I cannot possibly leave without making my feelings for you known, can I?"

_He's so strong for a young boy…I can't even move my arms! I'm sorry, Sano,_ Megumi thought as Soujirou started to kiss her neck. _Sorry for not trusting you…_

"Oi." Came the familiar booming voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing, sitting on top of my Megumi, you stupid brat?"

With that, Soujirou was roughly pulled off Megumi and thrown to the floor unceremoniously.

"Th-That hurts! Is that what a doctor should-" Soujirou's voice was cut off when he looked up to see Sanosuke and Megumi in a lip lock, his tongue claiming her mouth expertly, while she clung on to him desperately.

After some time (OK, a LOT of time.), Sanosuke snapped gruffly, "Who told you it was only a crush, brat?" Giving him withering glare, Sanosuke added, "Now you know what is going on, don't you? You should, you are too smart for your own good. If you think that you are going to be the one who makes Megumi lie on her back, you can sit there and wait a million years. In other words, this is the time for adults now. You better pack up and get the hell out of here before I remove you personally. Stupid brat. Oh, and you need not come tomorrow. I can't bear to see you."

* * *

"Eeek!" Megumi gace a little shriek as Sanosuke threw her onto an empty hospital bed. 

"What did I tell you?"

"But-But…I never thought…17 years old…"

Removing his tie, Sanosuke grabbed hold of Megumi's hands and tied them up, holding them above her head.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"You've committed a serious crime of not believing me. I'll have to punish you."

"Ho-How did you know where I was…?" Megumi asked, while keeping her eyes on Sanosuke's face and the glint in his eyes.

"Remember the mini-Sano I gave you? I put a pinhole camera in it."

"You…YOU! What about my privacy?"

"I thought that's no longer an issue between us?"

"I don't believe it…You spied-"

"It was because you never really believed me. All along, my feelings for you were true, Megumi. I only wanted to make sure you're ok."

_Sano…_

"Are...Are you angry with me?"

"I am pretty angry," Sanosuke said seriously, "But I'll forgive you if you promise me that you'll carry mini-Sano with you at all times."

_I love you, Sano…I am so happy…It's just like being with him day and night…forever._

With that, Sanosuke proceeded to PUNISH Megumi, in the best way she ever thought possible.

_I want to be with him forever…and ever._

* * *

A/N: There you have it! The ending of **Love Me, Doctor!** Should there be a sequel to the story? Please review and say if I should or not! And do provide comments so I can improve. Thanks lots! 


End file.
